Dark Candlelight
by kate-7h
Summary: Merlin finds himself tied up on the ground...again. And he's not very pleased with the person behind it. Not so much of a oneshot for series 4 Post note: 4x06 had so much potential, which drove me to write more in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Candlelight

Summery: Merlin finds himself tied up on the ground...again. And he's not very pleased with the person behind it.

Characters: Merlin, Morgana -I guess you could say Mergana...but there's no romance

Rating: Pg-13/T

Warnings: Scary dark magic, little bit of blood

A/N: So I know I should be writing me next chapter of In the Face of Death Itself, and I am! This just decided to come out first. Hope you like!

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Merlin lay against a hard, dirt floor. His head throbbed, emanating from the base of his skull. He had been knocked out. Last thing he could remember was walking back from the market for a chore for Arthur at dusk. _Arthur will be angry I disappeared again,_ Merlin thought grimly. He tired to push himself up when he realised he was bond. Rope wrapped around him from his chest to his ankles, pinning his arms to his sides. He opened his eyes to a rough ceiling, filled with hanging herbs and cobwebs. The slits in the walls showed darkness, the only lights in the room were the six candles that circled him on the ground.

"Don't bother," A voice spoke from the shadows. Merlin froze, recognising that voice anywhere.

"What do you want with me, Morgana?" He tried to make his voice confident, but it cracked in his pain and confusion.

She laughed, a smirk lifting the corners of her mouth, "You will see soon. You will be an essential asset to my next plan."

Merlin struggled against his bonds. Despite himself, he could feel the terror rising like bile in his throat. Terror at how much power she would posses if she had control over him. If she had known, he was sure she would've tried this earlier.

"I will have no part in your plans. You've let your hatred rot your soul to the core. What happened to the Morgana I used to know? She was kind and thoughtful, and she always tried to do what was right."

"How noble," She mocked as she leaned over him, her unruly hair grazing his face. Suddenly, she caught hold of his hair and yanked him to his knees. Merlin gasped in pain, sagging against the ropes in the uncomfortable position.

"Not so meddlesome now, are you? Well, Merlin, I've learned from my mistakes. This time you will not be left un-dealt with."

Merlin trembled. He didn't know where he was or what was to be done. It scared him, but also enraged him. She was planning on using him against his home, his friends. How was she planning to achieve this? Again, fear settled in his gut.

Morgana circled around him, just outside the ring of candles. She was muttering something low and vicious in a language he knew, but he couldn't make out the words. The flames flickered, casting strange shadows on the walls. Merlin felt his body grow weak, the lights dancing across his eyes. Morgana's circle made him dizzy. He shook his head, attempting to clear it. The lights flew faster, starting to look like children running happily through a meadow. Their laughter rung eerily in his ears. Then the scene changed, the children's faces turning grotesque and disturbing. The ran at him, their sharp teeth eager to dig into his flesh.

Suddenly, Morgana's face loomed over his, still muttering the Old Religion's dark words. She lifter her hands to his face, stroking his cheeks lightly. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck, through his hair. Her loving touch turned sour as her long nails clawed into his skin, just as the children's teeth so desired to do.

He gave an alarmed gasp at her painful grip on his skin. Meaning to demand an explanation, he opened his mouth, only to receive her lips pressed violently against his. Merlin gaped, his eyes wide. He tried to pull away but her piercing constraint held him in place. She kept kissing him and his eyes became unfocused, not from the pleasure of the contact for he felt nothing but anger and confusion, but from the magic that was undoubtedly being cast upon him through the kiss. He fought again to escape, desperate to break the spell. Her touch became harsher, bruising. He felt the warm liquid slide down his neck, staining her hands crimson.

At last she broke away, giving him rough shove. She knelt in front of him, stone-faced as she concluded her spell, eyes glowing with her magic. At the last word Merlin gasped again, his head making contact with the earth floor below him.

His last thought was an earnest prayer for Camelot, to be able to withstand him and the evils he will bear.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~

A/N: Umm... yeah. Reviews would be appreciated! Tell me how disturbed I am


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Character's belong to BBC

A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait! I was originally just gonna be a oneshot, but after 4x06 I had to do more, 'cause that episode had so much wasted potential in the angst department. I can't believe the used that story plot for the comedy episode of the series…

~%~

Merlin awoke in the forest. Sunlight steamed through the canopy of trees. For a moment, he wasn't entirely sure of his own name. Then he looked up and saw the torrents of the great castle above the leaves. He felt hatred fill his being at the thought of the prince king who ruled this majesty. _Arthur._ Merlin's hands shook, longing to wrap around the king's neck.

_What?_ Merlin tried to clear his head. _Where did that come from? _  
>He could seem to remember anything of the night before. It was all a blur. Slowly, He got to his feet and headed back to Camelot.<p>

His thoughts turned to Morgana, a genuine smile spread across her lips. It was an old memory, years ago, before she had changed. It was different thinking of her at that moment, as if he admired her presently. But he didn't. She was the last person he would ever admire. _Then why do I feel this way? _There was a longing for her approval. He would do whatever she asked of him. He tried to shake the thought, but eventually it consumed his mind. He stepped through the gates, his body twitching.

As if acting on impulse, Merlin nearly sprinted to his room. Stuffed, unused, in the back of his cupboard was a simple blade with a rough wooden handle. Merlin couldn't help the grin the spread over his face as he stashed the weapon in his boot. Turning on his heel, he headed to Arthur's chambers.

Before he could leave, his path was blocked by Gaius. The old physician stepped forward and embraced him. Merlin squirmed in the man's grasp.

"Where have you been? I was so worried," Gaius said after he released him.

"You didn't tell Arthur I was in the tavern, did you?" Merlin asked, fiddling his fingers together.

Gaius shook his head, "I told him I didn't know where you were. But where were you?"

Merlin stroked his finger along the workbench, "I don't recall. Maybe I knocked myself unconscious collecting herbs for you."

A eyebrow shot up on Gaius' face, "I didn't ask you to collect herbs."

"Huh. That's strange," Merlin quipped as he pushed past the old man. "Well, I'll have to think of a convincing story to tell Arthur then." And he was gone.

Merlin felt flustered as he walked through the hallways, cluttered with people. He felt as if they were all staring at him, knowing what he was planning to do. Their smiles as he passed told him they were on to him. Merlin jerked his head down, hiding his guilty eyes. _Guitly? _Was he? Merlin rolled his eyes at himself as he asked himself yet another question.

He burst open Arthur's door, finding the king standing at the window. Arthur turned relief spreading across his face.

"Merlin," Arthur gripped Merlin's shoulders, a worried face replacing his smile, "Where have you been?"

Merlin tossed his head to the side, a smirk on his face, "I was picking herbs for Gaius, then I fell in a pit, knocked myself out."

Arthur's head ducked, exhaling sharply, "Of all the idiotic..."

He raised his head again, "Well, Merlin, my floor could really use a scrub."

Merlin scowled at the king's back as he walked back to the window, "Anything else, _sire?_"

Arthur turned, confusion on his face at Merlin's tone, "No. After your done with that get some rest."

Merlin bowed and left to retrieve water. 

As he hauled the bucket of water though the castle halls, he kept shuddering, as if he weren't comfortable in his own skin. Turning a corner, he ran into Gwen who was carrying a basket of sheets. A large portion of Merlin's water ended up on the floor.

"Merlin! Oh I'm so sorry. When did you get back?" Gwen asked as she bent to pick up the fallen linens.

Merlin glared, "This morning. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go refill this." He shook the half-empty bucket and walked back the way he'd come, leaving Gwen dumbfounded kneeling on the floor.

When Merlin finally returned to the king's chambers, Arthur stood at the window, still deep in thought as he was before. While Arthur's back was turned Merlin pulled the knife for his boot, positioning it to strike. Suddenly Arthur turned, "What do you think of hunt later this week?"

Merlin threw his arm behind his back and simply shrugged as he knelt beside the bucket of water.

Merlin grinned as he scrubbed the floor of Arthur's chamber. The king yawned, staggering tiredly from the window, his brows drawn in frustration. Little did the young Pendragon that his foolish, useless servant held a dagger in his work worn hand, a dagger awaiting the piercing sensation through human flesh.

"What happened to your neck," the king asked. Merlin paled. Memories of candlelight, magic, and evil rushed through his head. _What am I doing?_ He thought frantically. _How could I even consider what she has ordered of me?_

"Were you with a woman, Merlin," Merlin could hear the amused smirk in Arthur's voice. He cringed because it was true, to some extent. Flashes of Morgana's cruel, beautiful face filled his mind. _She is evil! _He knew it was true but that didn't explain why he was compelled to follow wherever she led him, to the ends of the earth or the bottom of a ravine. No. His stomach lurched at the sight of the dagger glinting wickedly in his hand.

"Come on, Merlin. Who was it?" Arthur prattled on, ignorant of the struggle within his servant, the result his destiny or doom.

Merlin abruptly left the room, holding the blade discreetly up his sleeve. He stiffly marched past the other people inhabiting the hallways of the castle, ignoring greetings from knights and servants alike. Once he left the castle he began to run, stealing into the woods. Merlin found himself a short distance from the castle, kneeling in a patch of damp moss. Tears streaked his face as images of Arthur dying horrific deaths repeatedly, each with Merlin standing, smiling over him, his hands drenched in blood. His stomach heaved, emptying its contents upon the forest floor. Sobbing, he brought his forehead to his knees, curled up in the dirt. He cried until he didn't know what for anymore. The tears dried, leaving a wicked, murderous smile across his lips.

~%~

A/N: So….review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to BBC

A/N: Sorry it took so long! My hands just don't wanna write this story I guess. I'll get the next chapter up when I can! Thanks for being so supportive in reading this and leaving me lovely reviews!

~%~

Merlin smiled as he fingered the empty vial of poison in his fist. He stood by the table as Arthur ate his dinner in the privacy of his chambers. Merlin eyed the still untouched goblet. Arthur seemed more preoccupied with the food on his table than the wine, which aggravated Merlin to no end. His hands shook in anticipation of Arthur's imminent death.

_Arthur's death? _Merlin stared at the vial in his hand. Realising that he had -_yet again_- attempted to take his king and friend's life. As Arthur raised the goblet to his lips, Merlin rushed forward, gripping the king's arm like a vice, preventing it from reaching his lips.

"Merlin," Arthur asked in a monotone voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

Merlin's fist opened, letting the vial clatter to the surface of the table. Arthur stared at it, then at Merlin who was still clasping his arm.

"I'm trying to kill you, Arthur," Merlin stared at Arthur, his eyes and voice pained.

Arthur pushed Merlin's grasp off of him and stood from his seat on the opposite side of the table, "What're you talking about?"

Merlin's fingers dug into the rough wood of the table, "I can't stop, Arthur. I can't help it. She...she's ordered me to..."

Merlin's posture changed from crouching and fearful to straight and determined. He shook from head to toe, but his eyes remained on Arthur's. His eyes were cold and dark, nothing like Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin, what's wrong? Who is she?" Arthur felt the need to draw his sword, but couldn't bring himself to touch it.

Merlin's face changed again, his eyes returning to normal. He began to hyperventilate, grasping the chair for support. Arthur stepped forward only to be ordered back.

Merlin's hand shot out, "Don't come near me!" His shout rang through the quiet chamber. His panicked eyes stared wildly at Arthur, pleading.

"Merlin, what's happening to you?" Arthur asked, stepping forward anyways.

Merlin shivered again. His voice was so soft Arthur barely made out the words, "She enchanted me, Arthur. She poisoned my mind."

"Who?" Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Who enchanted you?"

Merlin's head swung towards the king, his face distorted with disgust, "Morgana."

Arthur inhaled sharply, as if a knife had punctured his heart. Morgana, his sister. Her betrayal still hit a soft spot on his heart. But now, she was using his friend as a weapon against him. He would not let that stand.

Grabbing Merlin's arm, Arthur dragged him out into the corridor. Merlin stumbled along behind him, confusion added to the many emotions flashing across his face.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Arthur pulled him through the castle.

"We're getting you un-enchanted, my friend, so I won't have to worry about you accidentally stabbing me in the back."

"Um, Arthur?"

"What is it, _Mer_lin?"

"About me not stabbing you in the back... You might want to remove the knife I have stashed in my boot."

Arthur stopped, startled, before stooping and taking the dagger from Merlin's possession.

"Come on, then," and they walked until they burst into Gaius' chambers, startling the old man whilst he mixed his potions.

"What's going on?" Gaius demanded as Arthur pushed Merlin down onto the cot.

"Merlin's been enchanted, Gaius. We were hoping you could help," Merlin looked up hopefully at his mentor, his eyes twitching as he struggled to remain himself.

Gaius set down the task he was doing and stood in front of Merlin, "Were you enchanted when you disappeared?"

Merlin nodded sharply, head turning back and forth between Gaius and Arthur.

"Do you remember anything?"

Merlin squinted, trying to remember. Then his features grew dark and angry, "I remember. Bits and pieces but I do remember. Morgana had me tied up on the ground. There were candles... but they looked strange, like children playing in a field," He shifted uncomfortably as he continued.

"Then they wanted to hurt me. They had fangs all of a sudden. Then..." Merlin trailed off, his hand running over the wounds on his neck.

"Then what, Merlin?" Arthur asked, shaking his servant's shoulder lightly.

Merlin looked up, grimacing, "Then she kissed me. I think it was to seal the spell or something. After that, I blacked out."

He glanced at Arthur who looked thoroughly disturbed, "She kissed you?"

Merlin nodded, a blush creeping up his face, tinging his ears red.

"Is that where you got those scratches?"

"Probably," _Definitely, _Merlin thought.

Arthur's face turned down, anger rolling through like a wave.

Merlin looked painfully at Arthur, not knowing what to say. After a minute or two he asked, "Gaius, what does it mean?"

Gaius, who had been busy scouring his books, held one open to a page, "I think I have it," He said, walking over to the men.

"A book of sorcery, Gaius?" Arthur asked, his eyebrow raised.

Gaius shook his head, "A book of protecting against evil sorcery. Surely you would not condone such an artifact?"

Merlin nervously looked back and forth between the two, his hands shaking.

Arthur sighed, "No, of course not."

Merlin's eyes squeezed shut as he fought the spell. He was trembling so much, the entire bench vibrated.

"Merlin, it's alright. We're going to fix you," Arthur said, gripping his shoulder in comfort.

"Get away from me," Merlin said low and cold, his body still shaking violently.

Arthur was too slow to register his words before a pair of long, slender hands curled around his neck, constricting. Arthur gasped as he fell to the floor, Merlin on top of him. Gaius was there trying to pull Merlin away. Luckily, Arthur was much stronger than Merlin. He kicked Merlin to the side and broke free of the hold. Both men laid on the floor gasping for a few minutes. Merlin was shaking again, trying to distance himself from Arthur, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated, not able to look the king in the eye.

Arthur glanced at him as he pressed himself against the closet door. Arthur rose, shaking himself off then looked to Gaius, "Where's that cure?"

Gaius picked up the dropped book, "It's tricky, my lord. The enchantment forces the person under it to inexplicably follow whatever the spell-caster desires. It's remarkable Merlin is even able to fight it as much as he does."

"But how do we stop it?" Merlin asked from his place across the room.

Gaius looked up from the page, "I'm not sure."

Merlin bowed his head, sliding down the wood door. He gripped his hair then looked up at the men standing by the bench, "What am I supposed to do?" He asked in desperation.

"I don't know, Merlin," Arthur looked down. "Fight it?"

Merlin gave a harsh laugh, "Is that it? Oh, I thought it'd be something particularly difficult."

They shifted uncomfortably in the silence. Merlin stood and walked stiffly to his room.

"Where're you going?" Arthur demanded, following Merlin up the stairs.

Merlin was packing various supplies in his bag as Arthur leaned against the door, "You don't have to go, you know."

"That's not why I'm leaving."

Arthur blocked the door when Merlin tried to walk past him, "Then why?"

"I'm going to find Morgana, make her take back the spell," Merlin knew how foolish his words were but he had no other choice.

"Do you really think she'd listen?"

Merlin shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut as he remembered her face looming over his, her nails shredding the skin of his neck. Merlin shook his head.

"I have to try," He said as he pushed past the king.

Arthur nodded, "Well, I'm coming with you."

"No, she wants you dead, I'm just the tool because she can't come to you. If you come to her that just makes everything simple for her," Merlin explained as he tried to suppress the impulse wrap his hands around Arthur's neck again.

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I won't let you do this alone."

Merlin sighed, "Fine, but we have to bring others."

"Sounds like fun," Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlin almost laughed.

~%~

A/N: Tell me how you think it should continue, I'd like to know what you think


End file.
